peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dylan Thomas
Dylan Marlais Thomas (27 October 1914 – 9 November 1953) was a Welsh poet and writer whose works include the poems "Do not go gentle into that good night" and "And death shall have no dominion"; the 'play for voices' Under Milk Wood; and stories and radio broadcasts such as A Child's Christmas in Wales and Portrait of the Artist as a Young Dog. He became widely popular in his lifetime and remained so after his premature death at the age of 39 in New York City. By then he had acquired a reputation, which he had encouraged, as a "roistering, drunken and doomed poet". Thomas was born in Swansea, Wales, in 1914. An undistinguished pupil, he left school at 16 and became a journalist for a short time. Many of his works appeared in print while he was still a teenager, and the publication in 1934 of "Light breaks where no sun shines" caught the attention of the literary world. While living in London, Thomas met Caitlin Macnamara, whom he married in 1937. In 1938, they moved to the Welsh fishing village of Laugharne where from 1949 they settled permanently and brought up their three children. Thomas came to be appreciated as a popular poet during his lifetime, though he found earning a living as a writer difficult. He began augmenting his income with reading tours and radio broadcasts. His radio recordings for the BBC during the late 1940s brought him to the public's attention, and he was frequently used by the BBC as an accessible voice of the literary scene. Thomas first travelled to the United States in the 1950s. His readings there brought him a degree of fame, while his erratic behaviour and drinking worsened. His time in America cemented his legend, however, and he went on to record to vinyl such works as A Child's Christmas in Wales. During his fourth trip to New York in 1953, Thomas became gravely ill and fell into a coma, from which he never recovered. He died on 9 November 1953. His body was returned to Wales, where he was interred at the churchyard of St Martin's in Laugharne on 25 November 1953. Although Thomas wrote exclusively in the English language, he has been acknowledged as one of the most important Welsh poets of the 20th century. He is noted for his original, rhythmic and ingenious use of words and imagery. His position as one of the great modern poets has been much discussed, and he remains popular with the public....(Read more) Links to Peel It is possible that Peel as a child may have heard some of Dylan Thomas's readings for the BBC, some of them produced by John Arlott, a personal friend and admirer of the poet. Thomas was a more effective reader of his own work than most of his contemporaries and was acknowledged as one of the most distinctive radio voices of his era. Although he wrote for the printed page, the fact that he achieved fame in the USA through reading his poetry to live audiences made him an early example of a performance poet, before the term was invented. His recording of A Child's Christmas In Wales (made in 1952) has been credited both with being the genesis of audio books and with making the Caedmon recording company a viable concern. Peel certainly had a copy of this and played it on at least two occasions, always in conjunction with the Stylus single Pluen Eira, which samples portions of the story. John declared on the first play, "I was rather impressed with myself that I recognised Dylan Thomas from this Stylus record," https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/05_December_2000 but also noted: "Well, I'm very tempted to play you all of that, but the interesting thing about it is that he has absolutely no trace of a Welsh accent whatsoever. Very strange." https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/07_December_2000_(Radio_Eins) JP also played Thou Shalt Not Kill (In Memory Of Dylan Thomas) by Beat poet Kenneth Rexroth backed by the Cellar Jazz Quintet https://peel.fandom.com/wiki/12_June_1989: lacking a recording of this part of the show, his motives for doing so are unclear. Thomas wasn't a favourite of British poetry critics of the 1950s, who preferred a plain-speaking style where the language didn't call attention to itself, but many of the 1960s generation of songwriters and poets, who (as Peel said of Marc Bolan), tended to choose words for their sound rather than their meaning, were more sympathetic to his work. Dylan Thomas was an influence on various artists featured in Peel shows, including Bob Dylan (who apparently named himself after the poet), fellow Welshman John Cale (who wrote a song called "A Child's Christmas In Wales" for his LP Paris 1919), and Adrian Henri, whose song "The Boathouse" (recorded by the Liverpool Scene) is about a visit to the house in Laugharne, Carmarthenshire, where Dylan Thomas lived with his family from 1949 until his death. Former Incredible String Band menber Robin Williamson cited the poet as a major influence on his post-ISB career. He,wrote a tribute song, "For Mr. Thomas", which was covered by Van Morrison, supplied the music for a theatre production based on the poet's life, and included settings of poems by Thomas on his solo albums for ECM Records, notably The Seed-At-Zerohttps://ecmreviews.com/2012/11/04/the-seed-at-zero/, which takes its title from a Dylan Thomas poem. In 2014 Williamson perfomed a Thomas-themed set at the Laugharne Festival.https://www.walesartsreview.org/robin-williamson/ Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *05 December 2000: 'A Child's Christmas In Wales (LP-Reading Volume 1)' (Caedmon) *07 December 2000 (Radio Eins): 'A Child's Christmas In Wales (LP-Reading Volume 1)' (Caedmon) (extract) External Links *Wikipedia *A Child's Christmas In Wales (Wikipedia) *A Child's Christmas In Wales (Faded Page) (downloadable text) *A Child's Christmas In Wales (Christmas Video Gallery) Category:Artists